


me and pete (in the wake of saturday)

by knifekinkz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Peterick, Roommates, Saturday - Freeform, pete is gay and so is patrick, start of relationship - peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifekinkz/pseuds/knifekinkz
Summary: patrick can’t stop thinking.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Pete Wentz/Patrick Stump
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	me and pete (in the wake of saturday)

me and pete in the wake of saturday,

the words repeat over and over in the strawberry blonds head, the ceiling distorting into shapes and faces——— how long had he been zoned out? had he blinked? what time was it?  
he craned his neck to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand, 4:14 or... 15, Patrick couldn’t tell.  
and then he glances to his phone.  
he pushes himself to sit upwards in his messy bed, and contemplates his decision.

but his body works faster than his brain and he’s picking up his device, tapping the buttons quickly to send a text to Pete——— it’s late and Patrick knows he’s sleeping, so why was he even doing this? it’s too late, his finger had already pressed the green button that sends a message.

two minutes pass by and his phone makes that ‘ding’... a coincidence right? it couldn’t be pete.  
it was too late.

𝗽𝗮𝘁 | u awake?

𝗽𝘄 | yeah, wussup?

patrick would be scolding the shit out of pete right now if it wasn’t for the fact that HE had texted him first... technically he wasn’t expecting an answer, but it’s Pete.  
what else is there to expect?

𝗽𝗮𝘁 | tmmrw is sat do u wana hang?

me and pete in the wake of saturday

𝗽𝗲𝘁𝗲 | did u have 2 txt tht?  
𝗽𝗲𝘁𝗲 | im rite across frm ur room lol  
𝗽𝗲𝘁𝗲 | just cum here XD

patrick despises emoticons,  
especially THAT one, pete over uses it so often and patrick is sure that he’ll never see the letters the same again.  
but Pete is right, they share a place.  
joe is there too, but he barley comes out of his room for anything more than breakfast and coffee.

patrick doesn’t know what he’s doing,  
sitting awkwardly at the edge of his bed.  
contemplating, he supposes.  
because, saturday.  
with pete.  
was a very common occurrence, they spend saturdays eating messily in the kitchen that’s rarely clean. they spend saturdays writing new music. they spend saturdays at mcdonalds parking lots with kids meals, attempting to get the best toys.

apparently, he contemplates for too long, because his phone ‘dings’ again. and patrick eyes the device before opening it again, squinting at the small screen.

𝗽𝗲𝘁𝗲 | u fall asleep dud?

he shuffles from his spot, leaving his phone in the room. his door creaks open and he takes light steps into the hallway. knuckles twisting around the others doorknob. the blond sucks in a breath, and then pushes open the door.  
revealing pete, surrounded by blankets PSP clutched too close to his face.  
hair a mess atop his head.

“sup, dude.” pete calls, nudging his head towards the empty space on his queen sized bed. a silent offer.  
and Patrick accepts,  
lazy legs dragging him forward and to the empty stretch of sheets.  
he flops down,  
peaking over to catch a glimpse at what pete is playing.  
just that nonesense grand theft auto: liberty city stories game.  
nothing new.

“you good?” pete asks, and patrick then realized he had been totally silent the entire time. he snorts, and pete quirks a brow.

“yeah, sorry. jus’ tired.” and Pete nods his head as a response.  
Patrick can’t truly express WHY he likes their comfortable silences, he adores them.  
he listens to pete breathe, something he knows by heart by now.  
the sound was familiar, he looked forward to it.

“you have a nightmare or something? never seen you up this late?” pete doesn’t raise his eyes from the screen as he asks, tongue poking out of his lips as he concentrates on a mission.  
surely he has to be close to finished with that game, patrick thinks, and then tilts his head at the question.

“i couldn’t sleep, too busy thinking.”

“yeah?”

“yeah.”

they sit in their comfortable silence for a while longer, and pete yawns, drawing patrick’s empty attention.  
“i think i’m going insane or something dude, like seriously. i stared at my ceiling so long i started seeing faces.”

pete raises a finger to a button on his PSP and pauses his game, tossing it aside before he turns on his side, head propped neatly on his palm, which he supported by his elbow.  
“what were you thinking about for so long?”

“me and pete in the wake of saturday.”  
patrick blurts.. and his face flushed red when he realizes exactly what he said. because, of course, his mouth works faster than his brain.  
and OF COURSE, it has to do this in front of pete wentz, of all people.

pete processes it the best he can in his half asleep-half ‘i need to finish my video game’ state. or, that’s what he called it wednesday night when patrick had complained about how many times he got up throughout the night.  
“...you were thinkin’ about me and you?”  
he questions and patrick KNOWS if he turns his head, that pete will be smiling like a mother-fucker. because that’s pete. a sly bastard.  
one day, he’ll kiss that smile off his face——  
no! he.. /fuck/, patrick what are you thinking.

“i think about us too.”  
pete speaks again, and patrick finally turns his head. quirking a fuzzy brow.  
“i dunno man. we’ve only been friends for like what? five years? four? and being without you is like suffocating.. that weird?”

patrick hesitates but he shakes his head ‘no’

“it’s like you were this missing piece in my soul,  
like my... fuck what’s the term.. my.. /my other half/..”  
and pete sits up properly at that, yawn threatening him once more.  
he should sleep, patrick thinks.

“i think you’re my golden ticket to happiness, bro.”

and patrick ducks his head in attempt to hide the goofy smile, but pete leans close, head fitting itself on top of patrick’s shoulder.  
the blond doesn’t tense up, he doesn’t even jump a little... because it’s comfortable.  
pete is his /comfortable/.

“you’re my other half too, dude.”  
patrick manages, “i—— you know when you have a blanket when you’re first born or whatever? like.. something you’re bonded with for life? that’s you.. for me. like, this will totally sound weird, but when we’re too far apart it’s like physically distressing to me.  
because i need you with me.  
like.. like.. guh, dude i cant do words right now.  
just know you’re my blanket.”

pete snickers at the analogy.  
because patrick says a lot of stupid shit, but this was stupidly /endearing/. and pete didn’t mind the corniness of it.

“you should sleep. err.. /we/ should sleep.”  
pete suggests, pulling off of patrick’s shoulder to nuzzle himself into the sunken down area of his bed.  
patrick turns to stand, but a blithe hand grabs his shoulder.  
“stay.”

and patrick doesn’t hesitate to flop into the comfy mattress, he’ll have to ask pete where he got it in the morning. this one is so much better than his own.  
patrick pulls the cover up over his body and the weight shifts on the other side of the bed.  
pete scoots closer, draping an arm over patrick’s stomach, face burying itself in the larger males neck.  
one slightly stronger arm wraps around the frail mans torso.  
holding them neatly together.  
they both are overtaken by the beast that calls itself ‘sleep’.

and from that moment forward.  
it was always 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗽𝗲𝘁𝗲 in the wake of saturday, tangled together in a queen sized bed that smelled vaguely of potato chips.

it was just 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗽𝗲𝘁𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘀𝗮𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗱𝗮𝘆.


End file.
